


Need You

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [9]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward teenage stage, Brotherhood verse, Closeted Character, IgNoct, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Day 1: Falling in Love/Taking care of each otherIgnis embraces his commitment to the royal family by going into Crownsguard training. Noctis is in the awkward stage teenagers go through concerning his feelings on the matter. The training stages were the longest the two have been apart from each other.Collaboration with letshareapapou





	Need You

“Got plans for the rest of the day?” Noctis asked as he slid money in the vending machine. He looked over his shoulder as he punched in the beverage of choice. “I was thinking we could hit up arcade and—”

 

“I got work.” Prompto answered before shooting him an apologetic look. “We’ll beat that high score next time, but isn’t Iggy—”

 

“Ignis is gone.” Noctis said, coldly. The machine whirred in the silence and the beverage dropped with a hard thud. He reached down to the take-out port and glared at the can. It was a can of Ebony, not the drink that he wanted, reminding him of a certain coffee-loving aficionado. And that coffee-loving aficionado wasn’t in town.

 

“Uh, sorry, dude,” the blond was at a loss for words. “I forgot and I…”

 

“It’s fine.” Tossing the can at Prompto, Noctis shook his head. “Yeah, let’s take a raincheck. High scores can wait.”

“Yeah…” The blond said, giving him a strangely sympathetic look, the can of Ebony held low at his side.

Noctis looked away, popping in the gil to get the drink he actually wanted. A cold can of Cactuar Juice. It fell with a satisfying thunk. Noctis bent and curled his fingers around the green top and stood up.

Behind him he heard Prompto crack open his own drink and exhaled with a happy sigh. “Man, I needed this.”

Noctis turned back to him and opened his soda. It fizzed and bubbled as he brought it to his lips. The sound was a bit euphoric, and he didn’t indulge in it enough.

Unhealthy, a voice echoed in his head, surprisingly similar to Ignis’, supplied.

Noctis chugged it down anyway. He crushed the can in his hand afterwards.

  
“Taste good?” Prompto asked as they walked to the end of the school grounds.

Noctis shrugged, tossing it into the trash. “It’s all right.”

  
“Oh.” The blond replied. Noctis tried to ignore the knowing tone. It was quiet for a second, the silence awkward.

Prompto shifted from one foot to the other, Noctis knew he had to get to work. “Anyway! Thanks for the Ebony, Noct, but—”

  
“You gotta head in, I know. Sorry.” The prince interrupted, shrugging one shoulder and leaning back.

Prompto blew out a breath, almost like an exaggerated groan. “Dude! Noct, come on, don’t apologize.” The blond exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, “I feel like a shit friend, leaving you…”

  
Noctis winced. “You’re not…” The response was quiet, he wanted to argue more, his mood was in no way his friend’s fault, but he was down and it was hard to pull himself and Prompto up.

  
Man, he was the shitty friend.

  
“Look, I’m free this weekend. Video games and pizza sound good?” Prompto asked.

  
Noctis wanted to frown, it was only Wednesday, but he stopped it. “Okay.” He said instead.

Prompto smiled brightly. “Sweet! Balance restored. See you tomorrow!” He threw the Ebony can over his shoulder as he scrambled off. It hit the rim of the trash can and rolled on the ground.

Noctis smiled weakly at his back. “See you tomorrow.” The reply was drowned out at the honk of a horn though, his ride had arrived. A member of the Crownsguard, not one he recognized, had came to pick him up so Noctis slid into the seat quietly and slumped into the cushion, face to the window at his side.

  
Maybe he could sleep until Saturday? He snorted. If only time moved on will. He needed this entire week to be over.

“I’m home.” Noctis called out in the empty apartment, it was said out of habit and even as he said it he wanted to kick himself for it. “What are you doing? You know nobody’s here.” He scoffed as he slammed the door shut.

The Crown Prince dumped his messenger bag on the floor and threw himself on the couch. All the mounting fatigue and dejection weighed him down as he closed his eyes. He should be getting started on a paper or looking into those documents Ignis prepared for him, but he rather not be reminded of the chamberlain every second of the day. He rolled to his side. It was impossible.

His cell phone rang, the Reel Rumble ringtone blaring on from a distance. The bag was too far out of reach, just at the end of the couch. Noctis debated answering or letting it go to voicemail. After three loops of the tune, Noctis sat up and retrieved the phone, tapping the screen.

“Hello?”

“Noct.” A polished and refined voice came from the other end of the phone. “Did you make it home safely?”

Noctis was tempted to fish for some excuse to end the call, but decided against it. He would just call back. “Keeping tabs on me, Specs? I thought you were too busy with training.”

The line went quiet. There was a low intake of breath. “If the training could be achieved any other way…” Noctis felt shame curl inside his chest at Ignis’ tone, he felt like a child. “I won’t leave you Noctis, I’ll come back—”

  
“I know.” Noctis cut in harshly, already feeling the pitied look his advisor was giving him. He was tired of it. Ignis, Prompto, everyone thought he couldn’t deal with anything. He was a prince. Almost an adult. He could handle being alone.

  
“Noct…” Ignis’ voice was low and soothing. And if that didn’t cut the deepest, Noctis didn’t know what would. Noctis ended the call when there was nothing left to be said, should’ve asked how Ignis was doing. He laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

  
Ignis didn’t try to call back. Noctis awoke to an aching back. It was his fault. Sleeping on the couch with a bad back was never a smart idea. His scar pulsed wickedly as he sat up and he bit back a cry. “Fuck.” He whined.   
  


Noctis snarled, fingers clutching tight over the tender flesh of his back. Fuck him, too, then. He sat still until the pulsing of his scar was a dull throb and pulled himself up slowly, half-bent over he stumbled to the restroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He threw back some pills dry, at least he could do that much and held the bottle close as he made his way to where he should have slept: his bed. He laid down with a wince. He fell asleep with his fingers tracing the ridges of the top of the pill bottle.

  
A sound pulled him from his dreams at one point, but it was muddled so he rolled back into sleep’s embrace easily. In the living room, his phone lit up with a message before going dark. The next time Noctis surfaced it was to another noise. A familiar voice and his name?

  
“Noctis, you lil’ shit.”

  
The prince sat up, ignoring his back and swung his feet over the edge of the bed as boots thundered their way through his open door.

  
“You missed school, didn’t answer your—Of course you’re sleeping.” A rough voice cut off and amber eyes turned a bit squinted as they landed on the prince. Noctis glared at him through his bangs. “You look like shit, Princess.”

The nickname was always a bad thing from his Shield, Noctis snorted, internally wincing. “Thanks, you too.” He replied, blinking as something clinked and Gladiolus stepped closer, both of their eyes drawn to a lone white bottle as it rolled across the floor. Noctis wanted to scream.

  
“Okay, spill. What are these for?” His voice was back to a loud rumble, suspicion. Good. Almost better than concern.   
“I slept on the couch. No biggie.” Noctis replied, tiredly. He was done and they hadn’t even started. Gladiolus grunted and tossed the bottle, it hit Noctis on the chest, he glowered down at it as it rolled to a stop on his lap.

  
“Your back, huh?” The older man sighed.

Noctis made a face. “It’s fine.” He replied quickly, hearing Gladiolus’ knuckles crack as he moved closer.

  
“Shirt off.”

  
“Gladio, really.”

  
“Shirt off and lay on your stomach. Now.”

  
Noctis rolled his eyes as he peeled off the shirt. He didn’t have much of a body and the scar was a mess on his back. Gladiolus had seen both, but every time he did the prince wanted to curl into a ball. Not that Gladiolus ever teased him about the scar. But it didn't matter. The scar’s with him until the day he died. He sighed as his face hit the sheets. “Just… Be gentle, okay?”

  
The bed shook slightly under their combined weight and the Shield begun the massage. “When am I ever rough with you?”

Noctis flinched. Gladiolus eased his large palms to his upper and lower back, mapping skin with his digits. It was surprisingly gentle considering the times the Shield, though restrained, didn’t withhold anything when it came to kicking the prince’s ass during training sessions.

“Iggy does this all the time, doesn’t he?” Gladiolus asked, applying pressure through his knuckles. “You would think that after the healing you went through this would be the least of your problems.”

Noctis groaned, turning his head to the side away from his Shield. “Let’s not talk about him, okay?”

“So it’s him.” Gladiolus snorted but not long after, pushed hard on a muscle, causing the prince to cry out. “Get over yourself. The universe doesn’t revolve around you, Your Highness.”

“I know that.” Noctis said sharply, gritting his teeth. “I know that…” He repeated softly before burying his face in his arms. “What’s wrong with me?” Ignis had begun his Crownsguard training. It was as if his official status as chamberlain wasn’t enough that he had to assume the potential responsibility of being the prince’s advisor, become the heir’s eyes and ears. But it was his choice, his choice to memorize strategy books, meet with decorated war heroes for tutelage every week, hone his abilities to a dance that wasn’t his to begin with…

Noctis rarely saw Ignis these days. The suite echoed the prince’s loneliness and the chamberlain’s well-being was put to question when they did meet. Ignis seemed changed, matured and Noctis cannot keep up with what went on in his head. Noctis hated himself for breaking the world’s record of killing moods; lately, those two haven’t been on the best of terms.

“You miss him. Breathe and relax, you’re too tense.” Gladiolus continued with the massage, pressing his fists against the prince’s shoulders and went outward. Noctis obeyed but it did nothing to abate his anger towards himself and Ignis. “You’re not the only one who does. We use the same training halls at the palace and I don’t see him half the time.” The Shield chuckled. “But when I do, he’s always asking about you. Iggy’s throwing everything he got, heart and soul. He’s not the only one who would fight for you.”

Noctis didn’t want another soldier under him. He wanted his friend, the nerd who kept his nose in a book, who used to go stargazing with him, who procured recipes on the spot just waiting for a taste. Ignis expressed his dreams in the past and he would be giving them up if he joined the Crownsguard. Why would anyone give that up for Noctis?

“I got you, remember? Nothing ever gets past you.” Noctis answered though he felt guilty all the same. Gladiolus inheriting his position was worse. Like his father before him, Gladiolus was Noctis’ protectorate and so would his son be for the future king’s children and the cycle continued from there, their descendants falling in line with the tradition dictated by old men.

Gladiolus slapped Noctis’ side lightly. “Okay, big boy, I think we’re done here.”

  
The prince narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder. “What kind of interrogation includes a free massage?"

The older man let out a laugh as he stood up. “I was coming over here to beat your ass for not going to school but blondie told me how you’ve been down lately.” Noctis flushed and turned away to scowl at the wall. His Shield rubbed a hand through his buzzcut. “Don’t think we all haven’t noticed it. You’re going be king someday, you can’t just hole yourself in your head when you get upset.” Noctis tensed and opened his mouth to reply. “Especially cuz your boyfriend ain’t around.”

  
Noctis choked on nothing and sat up, glaring at Gladiolus. “We’re not—!" Only to find his friend smirking at him. The prince let out a grunt and weakly chucked a pillow at him. "We’re not like that.”

Gladio caught the projectile, fluffing it. “I know. Iggy would have told me how you were in bed.” He teased. Noctis made a pained noise and fell back to cover his flaming face. He bit his lip. “Is it okay that I'm—”

  
The mattress dipped as Gladiolus sat on the edge. “Nothing wrong with that. If you really need to get on with your kingly duties, they have artificial insemination for a reason, Noct.”

Noctis snorted to try to cover his mortification. He was coming out to his shield at age seventeen and apparently everyone already knew. Was it that obvious? He sat up and gave Gladio a wide-eyed stare. “Does Ignis…”

“Know?” Gladiolus finished the sentence, leaning back on an arm with a pinched look. “Maybe? Probably. You both are so obvious. Well, to me, but it’s cuz I know you… Now does he know you like him? That’s something you gotta ask him yourself.”

  
“Gladio…”

But the Shield shook his head. “Nope, said more than I should’ve. You gotta work through the rest on your own. Do it for Iggy.”

  
Noctis sighed. “Yeah…”

  
A hand clasped his shoulder. “Can’t wait to see what Iggy’s like after he gets laid. And hey, as a gift, I’ll get you guys some condoms.”

“Forget it.” Noctis grumbled, walking the Shield to the exit.

  
“Do you like them flavored?” Gladiolus shouted as Noctis slammed the door, it was blissfully quiet. Was.

  
“Think Iggy does?”

  
“GLADIO!”

-

“Oh man, oh man!” Prompto’s pale, strained face reflected off the television screen as he mashed the buttons on the controller. “Chip me!”

Noctis fought back a laugh as he dug in a Moogle Crunch bag and shoved a chip in the blond’s waiting mouth. He couldn’t understand how he could multitask like this, but Prompto was definitely enjoying the perks of getting the prince to feed him.

“Don’t know how you can keep eating,” Noctis grimaced. “I saw you scarf down three slices of pizza just now and that’s scarier than this chapter.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out, darting his attention to the prince and the television as he spoke. “Think of it as teamwork. Scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours!”

“It’s a single-player game.”

“And you get the controller when the chapter ends.” Prompto closed his eyes, hissing. “Oh… That’s never good sign when doors shut behind you. That’s a cheap jumpscare!” He tried to justify when he nearly dropped the controller. When the cutscene begun to play, Prompto asked as he reached for the bag of sweet and sour candy, “So talked to Ignis lately?”

Noctis stole the bag and got candy for himself. “Yeah, the other day.” He grumbled between chews. “Didn’t talk for long. The usual.”

“Noct, I’ve been thinking,” the plucky blond stroked his chin as he nodded sagely. “It’s the weekend. Not even Iggy can be that busy all the time. Why don’t you ask if he’s free tomorrow?”

Ignis probably wants nothing to do with me after what I said to him, Noctis thought darkly. He wouldn’t blame him if the brunet avoided him, that Ignis had a high amount of patience. “What if he’s not free?” Noctis crumpled up the empty bag and tossed it on the coffee table. He stared at the game possibly going through the longest cutscene he had ever seen.

Prompto shrugged. “You two should talk, reconnect, you know? It’s better than you moping.”

“Moping?” Noctis was appalled. He launched a pillow at his best friend’s side. “I’m not mop—” He rolled his eyes and leaned into his palm. “Okay, so I have been moping…” But Prompto didn’t have to say it like that.

“So you should call him.” Prompto grinned knowingly, waving the prince’s cell phone. “Right now sounds good.”

Noctis turned, hand sliding down to his front pocket were his cellphone should have been. “What?” He blinked, incredulous. “When did you—?” Prompto winked. “You’re no better than a thief.”

Prompto stuck out his tongue and leaned back. Noctis’ phone clicked as the blonde swiped in. Noctis dove for it and Prompto held it away with his superior plebeian arms. The prince was half-laid out over the blond’s lap. Noctis’ hopes of claiming his phone back fell in one swoop.

  
“Prompto, don’t you dare!”

  
“Let’s see. Iggy. Iggy. Iggy.” Prompto chanted in sing-a-long as he shoved Noctis’ head away as scrolled through his contacts.  
“Oh em gee. You have him under Specky.” Prompto cackled and hit the call button.

  
“You didn’t!” Noctis paled, struggling vehemently to retrieve the phone. Prompto’s face was squished into the couch, but he was grinning.

  
“It’s calling. NOCT.” He laughed. “STOP. IT’S CALLING.”

  
“I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU. I’M THE PRINCE, AND NOBODY WOULD ASK ANY QUESTIONS.”

  
“I sincerely hope that threat wasn’t directed at me.” A cultured voice said dryly through the phone. “If not, you are making me an accomplice to a murder. Not much of an improvement.”

  
Noctis froze, removing his hands off the blond to cradle the phone. “Iggy.” He breathed.

  
“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked, sounding a bit concerned now. Prompto leaned closer to the phone, patting the prince’s arm and mouthing, ‘Talk to him.’

  
Noctis tensed, his body lining up next to Prompto’s. “Hey Ignis. I-I, uh…” He trailed off, eyes falling to the blond’s. Prompto nodded hard. “I…” He licked his lips. Why was this so hard? “I’d like to take you out.” Prompto made a sharp inhale. Noctis’ eyes widened, panicking. “I mean. Go out. With you. To a movie. Tomorrow would be nice.” He sputtered. He couldn’t look Prompto in the eyes so he buried his face in his free hand. The other side of the line with silent. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. This was it. Shiva take him. Done.

  
“I’d like that.” Ignis’ voice sounded soft… and relieved?

Noctis’ head shot up. “Yeah?” He breathed.

Prompto made a 'What?’ motion. Noctis waved him off.

  
“Mhm. I’d enjoy a break from work, honestly.”

Noctis’ lip twitched up into a smile without his consent. “You? Saying that? Must be serious.” He joked. He could feel Ignis’ answering smirk.

  
“Yes, it’s been months since I allowed myself to relax. Being with you would be a welcome distraction.”

  
Noctis ran a hand through his hair and when he released his grip, the locks bounced back. “You sure? I don’t want to get in your way…”

  
“Noct, you are never in the way. Never. Do you understand?” Ignis stated firmly.

Noctis swallowed, voice rough. “Yeah…”

  
“I’ll show you, when we go out, just how much I enjoy your company.”

Noctis flushed, licking his lips. “It’s a date… Specs.” He trailed off, his face as red as Ifrit’s fire.

  
“Tomorrow? So sudden for plans.” Ignis’ voice was warm now.

  
Noctis nodded then stuttered out. “You got something planned?”

  
“No, my schedule's completely open.” Ignis hummed. “Now, do tell Prompto not to keep you up too late.”

“Y-yeah,” Noctis made a face and turned away from Prompto, only for the blond to whimper and follow in suit. “You can be a night owl yourself so get some rest, too.” A laugh escaped him despite his attempts to suppress it. “See you tomorrow.” He ended the call.

Prompto’s eyes sparkled brightly. “So… I don’t like to say 'I told you so’ buuuut I told you so.” He slapped the prince’s back.

Noctis rolled his eyes at his friend before whispering to himself, “I can’t believe he said yes.” They haven’t spent time together outside of palace-related mediation and attending social events.

“The movies, huh? Been sitting on that one for a while, huh?”

“A lot of things came out of my mouth…” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the phone in his hand. “Like date…”

“Since you got me over still, are you going for super cas or a little on the fancy side?”

Noctis blinked and it took him a second to register his friend’s question. “You think I should dress up?”

“Pssh, yeah! You said it yourself, it’s a date. Can’t have you go and wear goth sportswear like you normally do.” The blond tugged at the prince’s short-sleeved attire.

“It’s comfortable.” Noctis defended. He cannot deny that there was a ring of reasoning around Prompto’s argument. Ignis always dressed well, there was an outfit for every occasion in his massive wardrobe and he assisted Noctis in choosing his for outings. If Noctis were to choose for himself, would Ignis take notice?

Screams and agonized moans filled the silence. The game featured the main character collapsing to the ground in slow-motion while the words 'Game Over’ faded in.

“No, no, I forgot to pause the game!” Prompto cried out. “When was the last time we saved?”

Noctis sighed, laughing away the wound up anxiety that gripped him for so long. “Not very classy for a man’s dying words.”

-

Ignis told Noctis to meet him at the theater, expressing concern that he may not be able to pick him up from the apartment.

Noctis went on ahead, tickets in hand of the time that they agreed upon stamped upon them. There was nothing good out and Ignis didn’t have a preference so Noctis selected an action movie, probably had a lot of explosions, a cheesy plot, over the top fight scenes but seemed like it could be a fun one.

A hand tapped his shoulder. Noctis turned to find Ignis standing behind him, amusement and relief on his features.

  
“I was hoping that was you.” The advisor chuckled, running a hand over the brim on the hat. “This is a new addition to your wardrobe though."

  
Noctis flushed, leaning away to tug the hat firmly down to cover more of his face. “It’s Prompto’s actually.” He huffed, the hat was a ratty old thing, faded gray with an old gaming logo stitched over the top, the egdes frayed and worn down. But it helped. In theory. Being a prince and going out in public was like a chocobo running into a pack of sabertooths, potential fuel for journalists to run wild with. Noctis had hoped the accessory would cover his hair and his face, the two most noticeable features he possessed. But the hat plastered his hair aganist his head and cheeks, and even though it was a cool day his bangs were starting to stick of the sides of his face. He reached a hand up to move said bangs away and readjusted his grip on the brown jacket in his hands. He took Prompto’s suggestion: fitted dress shirt, black of course, and a nice clean pair of dark blue jeans, ending with an older pair of comfortable black and gray sports sneakers. He’d thought about his more dressy shoes, but Prompto had said it didn’t go with the look. Classy casual? Or something like that.

Noctis looked Ignis up and down. Of course he looked good. A dark red button up and a pair of dark gray slacks, all trimmed to fit perfectly, the pieces clinging in all the right places. As usual it was paired with Ignis’ black dress shoes.

The prince smiled. “You look nice.” He said easily. Prompto would be proud that their rehearsed small talk game was standing strong.

Ignis smiled in return. “Thank you. I’ll admit you look rather dapper.” He replied, checking his phone when Noctis looked away, presumably silencing it. “Though I know you mean to be inconspicuous, you’re bound to capture a passing glance or two.”

Noctis sputtered and couldn’t resist glancing around. Ignis hid a smile. “It was a compliment. The hat suits you.” the advisor smirked. “Sadly for those onlookers, I’m the lucky man who’s on a date with you.”

Noctis couldn’t believe his ears. The words on the tip of his tongue for some snappy comeback or a courteous compliment to return vanished, lost to the sound of his racing heart and flourishing activity resounding within the multiplex. He looked around, searching for something to recover gracefully in the situation.

“I’m going to get some snacks.” Noctis pointed to a concession stand and begun walking towards the line. “Want anything?”

Ignis followed behind, shaking his head. “And ruin our appetites before supper?” With Noctis’ answer of 'That’s the point’, Ignis gasped when he stared at the menu. “My word, cinema food is always so expensive.”

“Hey, relax,” Noctis grinned, batting Ignis’ hand away. “It’s my treat, okay? Two drinks and we’ll split a popcorn.”

The advisor-in-training sighed, reluctantly conceding, “Very well. A little over-indulgence couldn’t hurt.”

There were five people in front of them, presumably a group as the cashier was still ringing up their requests, it proved to be a wait. Noctis turned to Ignis. “So how long you’ll be in town for?” After all, Ignis agreed to movies, something that Noctis blurted out on the spot but neither of them alluded to what else they could do afterwards.

“Just for the evening. I could leave after the film to return in a timely fashion.” Ignis smirked. “But I’ve decided to leave in the morning.”

“Huh. Cutting it pretty close, don’t you think?”

“The theater is unsuitable to allow a decent conversation to be carried out lest we face other movie-goers from shooing us out. Besides, I’d think you would be too focused on the movie if I tried to sneak a word.”

“I wouldn’t…” Noctis said, quietly. But to Ignis, he responded, “Forget other people. We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but instead of chastising him, he chuckled.

Noctis placed his order at the counter and before the cashier could ring up the popcorn and soda, he pointed at the candy behind the glass. “Here. Your favorite.”

Ignis gingerly took the box, amazed. “You remember that I fancy these?”

“Yeah,” Noctis answered, pumping liquid butter in the popcorn, butter in the middle just like he favored. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone out but I remember the first time we went. And you ate an entire box by yourself.” Malt balls covered in semi-sweet milk chocolate were Ignis’ guilty pleasure. Noctis never tried them before so Ignis brought them and the prince only had a couple pieces before discovering the container was empty. It was fine, Noctis wasn’t too fond of sweets and it was refreshing to see Ignis be a little selfish.

The chamberlain cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses. “Not my proudest of moments. But you’re welcome to have some.” “All yours.”

-

Ignis, being the gentlemen he was, let Noctis go up the theater steps first. The prince wouldn’t like to be called picky but he went to see a movie he wanted a good seat. Ignis had always found it amusing to watch him pause and head to the middle row.

  
Today, he kept going.

  
Ignis blinked over at their normal seats. They were empty, in fact the whole theater was. A few people scattered in the very front row, but that was it. So why was Noctis making for the top?

  
At least he still picked the middle seats, Ignis sighed in relief, sitting down carefully with the drinks. Noctis looked over as Ignis slid the cup in the holder between them.

  
“Do you think we could put the drinks on the ends? Not the middle, easier to pass the popcorn and not spill anything…” The prince trailed off, the lights were dimmed but Ignis could see a blush working over his sire’s cheeks.

  
“Of course, Highness.” He replied, doing as asked.

Noctis sighed through his nose beside him. “Noct, Ignis. Please say Noct.”

  
Ignis flushed. “Apologies, Noct, it has been a long day.”

  
“I’m glad you decided to come then.” Noctis said, sliding a hand over Ignis’ knee. Ignis jumped, his leg jerked hard and knocking the popcorn from of the prince’s hand.

  
They both stared at it, the commercials and trailers on the screen continued.

  
“At least it wasn’t the sodas.” Noct said weakly after an awkward silence. Ignis didn’t respond, his throat felt tight. “I, um, gotta pee!” Noctis said, a bit loudly. Some patrons in the row in front of them turned to look. Ignis watched him stumble down the steps and out of the theater with wide eyes.

“I need to pee?” Noctis scoffed and shook his head in dismay. “What are you? Three?” He splashed more water on his face but it did little to quell the wave of anxiety surging through him. His cheeks flashed hot that he was certain the water on them would evaporate from the intensity. It got worse that he probably uttered the same exact line when he was three. To Ignis.

The mortification settled in his stomach realizing that he would have to return to the auditorium eventually. But from where he was standing, filling the sink bowl completely before drowning himself in it would be a better option. It was clearly an accident, touching Ignis like that.

His knuckles went sheet white as he braced himself on the counter and stared at his dejected expression. He mouthed an apology to himself, but it felt so pathetic.

The prince heard the door to the bathroom swing open and footsteps enter in. He tucked his chin to his chest and hoped to disappear. Perhaps he should’ve found a way to bar the entrance somehow.

“Noct?” Noctis lifted his head to his name before lowering it immediately. Instead, he glanced past his eye lashes to see Ignis’ reflection come to full view. He wanted to retreat to one of the stalls.

“Are you all right?” The chamberlain kept his distance, concern etched on his features, so beautiful yet it made Noctis feel even more worse about the situation.

“Yeah…” Noctis swallowed, blinking through water dripping into his eyes and bangs plastered to his forehead. “Just needed… to cool off.”

Ignis said nothing and when Noctis thought he was going to leave him be, the older teenager summoned a black handkerchief from his pocket. He patted side of the prince’s face gently, first the cheek and neck before dabbing at the hairline.

Noctis saw the chamberlain’s palpable stoicism, but there was a strange smile at the corner of his lips. The prince allowed him even though the damage had been done to his clothes. “There’s paper towels, you know.” It sounded nicer than, “I can handle it myself.”

Ignis stopped. “Apologies. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Like… a knee jerk kind of reaction?” Scarlet bloomed across Ignis’ face and mechanically, he retracted his hand, bringing the damp cloth to his joined hands. “Yes… I suppose it would startle the both of us now.”

Noctis licked his lips, watching his reflection copy the movement as he flexed his fingers. I really… I didn’t mean…“ He swallowed, catching Ignis’ look in the mirror, piercing but fond. The prince closed his eyes, metaphorical tail curling between his legs. Fingers suddenly stroking over his back to tease along the nape of his neck had him paralyzed.

  
"First dates are never easy.”

  
Noctis’ eyes shot open, he turned to Ignis. “What! Ignis—!” He said, voice strangled.

Ignis smiled gently, the hand still planted on the prince’s neck circled over to cup his face. “Noct.” He said gently, thumb running down Noctis’ cheekbone. “This is… I think we need a break from each other.”

Noctis pulled away. That hurt. Had Ignis’ grown tired of his job? Of him? “Are you—What did I do wrong?"Noctis whispered, not realizing he’d made a sound until Ignis was pulling him into a embrace. This time he made a loud wounded noise as he took in Ignis’ scent and pulled him closer.

  
"Shh. Hush now. That isn’t the reason. I believe the fault lies with me. I’ve been too kind… in a way that you’ve become too attached to me. It isn’t healthy Noct. The way you’ve shut yourself away when I go. This isn’t the kind of attachment any king should have. I won’t always be at your side.”

  
“Please don’t leave me.” Noctis choked out, horrified at the thought. It was a selfish plea. It was apparent that his chamberlain didn’t feel the same but still Noctis wanted him close. It didn’t matter in what way. He’d take whatever piece of Ignis he could get, whatever the cost. “I’ll stop trying to get you to come home. And I’ll stop dragging my feet about the paperwork and the meetings—” Noctis knew he was babbling, shaking with how much pent up emotion was bursting fron his chest, but it was all silenced with lips pressed to his own.

Ignis pulled away with a shy look and ran a finger over where his lips had just been. “Like I said, the fault lies with me. I could never let you go.”

“So… that’s what you think is best, huh?” Noctis felt he had been punched in the face and he wished Ignis did, too, to avoid hearing those words. For as long as they’ve known each other, Ignis was always offering counsel whether Noctis was willing to hear it or not. For the times he agreed, he cannot abide hearing the dismissal now. “You kiss me and now you’re pushing me to the side. If you didn’t do that, I would’ve gone down the graceful loser, but now…” He bit down hard on his bottom lip, hating that the first kiss he dreamt of turned sour. “Thanks. Thanks a lot.”

“Noct, please understand—”

“No, you understand this!” Noctis yelled and the chamberlain recoiled, the volume in the small restroom boomed. “I don’t deserve anything after what I was to you the last couple months. But now you’re telling me you want a break. You want to be my right-hand man? If you got a problem, might be a little harder to get yourself away from me.”

Noctis realized that his words were blunt and harsh, his tone raised and at least a handful of people opened that door and walked back out. He didn’t care.

“You’re really something, Ignis…” He touched his lips, soiled by what now felt like a pity kiss. “You feel sorry for me. You go on about faults, but you’re so damn perfect. So perfect you feel obligated to spend time with me.”

Ignis’ face was aloof as his reply, “I do many things out of 'obligation’.” He looked thunderous and Noctis blinked in shock at the tone. Ignis’ look turned soft after. “But not one of these obligations has ever included being with you, Noct.”

  
The prince bit his lip, a bit hapless. “I just don’t get it. You say one thing but do something different… it’s confusing.” Like saying we need space then kiss me. Who did that?

The chamberlain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s complicated…”

Noctis shifted onto one leg and crossed his arms. “I’m not a kid. Explain it for me.”

  
Ignis gave him a tired look from over his glasses. “You’re the prince, I’m your friend but beyond our relationship, I also work for you, Noct. For your father. It wouldn’t be appropriate—”

  
“You kissed me!” Noctis exploded, throwing his hands in the air.

  
“I’m only human and you happen to have nice lips.” Ignis bit back before putting his hands over his face. He scrubbed over it and glasses askew until pulled his hands away with a frustrated look. “There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea. You’re not a child, but you also not at of age to give consent—”

  
Noctis snorts. “Specs, you’d never did anything I didn’t want you to do.” He watched Ignis eyes go a bit hooded before the spell is broken.

  
Noctis thought about it. How much Ignis did for him. How much he appreciated it. How much he appreciated Ignis. “Ignis, you may think I’m attracted to you out some fucked up self-fulfilling need to be loved…” Ignis turned back with a pitying look but Noctis stared head on at him anyway. “And you may have a million reasons why this is a bad idea… but I have the only one I need to know why it isn’t-”

  
“Noct.”

  
“I love you, Ignis. I know what I want. And this time I’ll be the one waiting for you to catch up.” Noctis said, before walking out.

The two teenagers didn’t return to their seats after their conversation, instead opting leave the theater immediately. Noctis took the bus to the theater and Ignis managed to convince him to allow him to drive him back. The prince found the atmosphere stifling and regretted agreeing to it while the chamberlain said nothing, tensing whenever his charge so much made a move. That was the end of their date if any of them could call the disaster such.

Noctis assumed that there would be no conversation going by how defeated Ignis looked and simply opened the window. He stared out at the lights, buildings, and people they passed until they arrived at Insomnia Suites. Ironically, there would be no sleep for him tonight, there was so much to compact and digest.

“Noct.” Ignis’ voice was soft, and yet it broke the silence like a sledgehammer. Noctis looked over his shoulder, his hand on the car door. “I’ve… forgotten something in the living room. May I come inside to retrieve it?”

Ignis was lying. Noctis had taken his advice in cleaning up after himself and giving a damn about the state of his humble abode. If there was something Ignis left behind, Noctis would’ve held it on for him even with their estrangement.

Instead of asking what it was or offering to get it for him while Ignis waited in the parking lot, Noctis mumbled, “Sure. Come in.” It hurt having Ignis around, but it would hurt a lot more if this was how they parted ways. Ignis stared, taken back by the prince’s answer. He silenced the engine, unbuckled his seat belt, and rose from the driver’s seat. Noctis didn’t wait on him, ensuring that there was enough distance not to leave him behind.

The prince slid the gold plated card and quickly pulled it out, the door to his home beeped before he opened it. Ignis remained where he stood, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Noctis. He held on to his own wrist like a vise.

“Didn’t you say you left something?” Noctis knew it was a weak excuse, Ignis had the capacity to lie and he’s known him long enough to detect it. He still went through the charade of the lie, he would allow Ignis in and remind him to leave.

Ignis reached in his pocket and pulled something out. It was the baseball cap Noctis wore from the start of the date and had removed when he made his retreat to be restroom. He had forgotten it.

“Prompto…” Ignis croaked initially before clearing his throat as he unfolded the worn and frayed hat. “Would be distraught if this went missing. See it back to him.” He pressed it to the prince’s hands, bowing his head respectfully. “Good night, Noct.”

Noctis watched Ignis turn, the taunt muscles in his back tense as he disappeared out the door without another word. It clicked softly and Noctis was on the door immediately, eye to the peep hole. He watched Ignis let a out a sigh, body slumping as he squeezed his eyes shut with regret on his face. With a shaky finger he pushed his glasses back up and stared at Noctis. Well, sort of. The prince froze until he realized that Ignis couldn’t see him but the defeated expression on the chamberlain’s face was heart-wrenching. Had he always looked so tired? The bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced and his lips thinned the longer he stood there.

  
Noctis pulled open the door. Ignis’ eyes widened briefly as she stood up straighter.

  
“Come in. You look like a behemoth stepped on you. I don’t want you to drive like that.” Noctis spoke cooly, he thought Ignis would argue, but it spoke volumes when the brunet just moved past him and sat on the couch. Noctis followed him. He honestly wanted to offer his bed to Ignis but he knew the man would never take it.

  
“I’ll get some sheets.” He said instead. The blankets were a bit dusty but after he shook them out (and broke into fit of sneezes) they were clean. He pulled a pillow from his bed and returned back to Ignis with the armful of supplies, only to find Ignis slumped onto the couch, glasses askew from where his face was pressed into the material of the cushions.

  
Despite still being upset with him, Noctis had to smile at it as he sat down the pillow and blankets on a neighboring chair. Ignis’ mouth was parted. The prince watched him for a moment. It was rare to see Ignis at anything but his best. Definitely humbling.

  
“You pissed me off so I’m taking a picture.” Noctis laughed, pulling out his phone and snapping a photo. Ignis' face scrunched up at the shutter and Noctis breathed through his teeth until the pinched look softened and Ignis was lulled back to sleep.

  
Ten pictures later, the prince was satisfied and pocketed his phone. He lifted Ignis’ legs onto the couch and gently pried his shoes off. “I knew you’d wear them one day.” He whispered in awe at the choice of socks. Little tonberries stared menacingly up at him, lantern in one hand and knife in the other, a gag gift from Prompto. Ignis had a strange fondness for the creatures.

  
After that Noctis stood up and tossed a blanket over him. There was nothing to be done about his pants or his button-up, Ignis would have to drive to his house in the morning to change.

  
Noctis leaned in, hand brushing over to curl around the back of Ignis’ head gently. Noctis watched his face, there was no reaction. “Man, you are knocked out.” He chuckled, placing a pillow in the space between Ignis and the armrest. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if you woke up with a stiff neck.” He pulled his hand back, only to have Ignis reach over and pull him close. He may have let out a yelp as the sudden contact. Lips brushed against his cheek.

  
“Thank you, dear heart.” Ignis’ voice was sleep husked in his ear and fuck, if Noctis didn’t get goosebumps from that, nothing would.

  
“You’re asleep. Please say you’re asleep.” Noctis murmured as he pried himself out of his arms. Sure enough, Ignis was in a deep slumber, peaceful as he settled under the blanket and turned over to his side. “I hate you so much.”

  
They needed to talk.

  
Tomorrow.


End file.
